Padme's family
by CandorChristy
Summary: Anakin goes with Padmè in lake district,and they come to see her family...But an old friend is waiting Padme...This is my friend Gaia's fanfiction,so don't  flame me!I dont' own George Lucas etc etc!:P
1. A little quarrel

This is my first fanfiction ,so plz dont' flame me!It's a story about Padmè and Anakin:she wants go home ,in the lake district.When she arrives,she meet an old friend but...

Disclaimer: i don't own star wars,I'm not George Lucas!

I was thinking of going to lake district" Padme told queen Jamilla, but Anakin gave her a withering glance and added "Your safety is my duty, senator."

Padme replied, "Yes, it's true, but we're here because this is my country, so I know how to move in this land; you should accept my help!"

"OK, right!" Anakin said when he noticed the queen and siao bible were looking at their little quarrel with unusual interest.

"All right!" the queen said. "I'll take care you could leave suddenly"

"If you don't mind I'd rather come to see my family-Padme said-my parents and my sister are worried about my safety.

In Padme's town there was a street paved with cobblestones, many houses overlooked the path from both sides: they had a lot of balconies and windows and each of them was full of flowers.

Anakin thought it was the right place for Padme. He noticed she was more beautiful when she wore simply clothes at that time, and when she hasn't got her hair arranged in a strange way. "We've nearly arrived: My home is over there!"

I know it's short,but I'll update this evening!Oh,plz,leave a reviews!It' would really make me happy!


	2. Palo

"You don't have to be embarassed,sure you'll like them, they're very nice" she said , refferred to her parents .In the meantime 2 little girls came and shouting "Aunt!aunt!"they ran up to her.

She smiled and hugged them :"these little girls are my sister Sola's daughters "she explained to Anakin;then,speaking to her nieces she said:"Ryoo,Pooja,I introduce you Anakin"

At that moment the two little girls went towards Anakin ,they watched him as they were considering him and then they smiled and told in unison "Welcome Anakin".After this,their attention moved on R2-D2 ,Anakin's robot,that was coming with a noise of clatter.

From the balcony a women similar to Padmè but older appeared shouting "Padmè!!Yo're here!Come on up with your attendant!What are you doing still over there?"

Then Padmè took young jedi's hand and went up the stairs running.When they went into the house Padme's sister and mother ran to hugg her ;the father merely made sure of his daaughter's safety,without big effusion of joy ,but despite it Anakin understood he loved hery very much.

While he was thinking about it ,he noticed all were looking him with curiosity and naughtiness.

When all introducings were done ,it was finally time to sit down to eat but in the meantime a boy who seems to is as older as Anakin ,came out from the kitchen;he had got black hairs and dark eyes and he wore a tunic that was supposed to be white but was stained with color.

"So do you no longer say hello to me?" he said and when Padmè heard that voice ,she turned herself with a jerk,gave a cheer,ran towards him and hugged him.

Anakin was looking all the scene thinking without moving "Who is he?Why is Padmè acting in this way?She seems very happy to see him,as he is..."The boy ,who noticed Anakin in that moment left Padmè's hug,went towards him and offered his hand to the young jedi.

"It think no one has introduced ourselves.I'm Palo"

"Oh..I'm anakin" the jedi told returning the handshake


	3. After launch

Padmè walked near them and said "oh,yes, Anakin !Forgive me! It's only ..I haven't seen him for a long time! Palo is my best friend , we have known each other since we were children"

"And after this ,she became a diplomatic, and I became a painter" Palo ended the speech for her.

Anakin was looking him and the more he watched him, the more he convinced himself he hated that guy. Indeed Palo didn't seem to feel embarrassed for that icy look which the jedi was giving him, but he returned the look without intend to lower his head.

Padmè didn't seem to notice anything ,but her family tried to turn everyone's attention on the sumptuously laid table.

The launch passed between chats and worries about Padme's safety .After the launch anakin went to the garden with Padme's father followed by Palo (Anakin wasn't excited about it),while Padmè's sister and mother went with her in the kitchen.

Padmè was doing the dishes ,sometimes looking out in the garden.The other women were mapping the crockery ,giving her strange looks.

At a certain point Padmè turned towards them and said:"Is there a particular ground why you are looking me in that way?"

Sola replied "He has a crush on you!How can't you notice it?When you hugged Palo in the kitchen nakin was giving him a withering glance "

"Ohhh...so this is the reason-Padmè said-you're wrong! Anakin is here only for my safety!he's also a jedi :a jedi can't fall in love with anyone!"

"Can him? really?well..the way he watches you doesn't seem the way of a Jedi who's given to your escort.." Sola said and gave her mother a conspiratorial look"

"STOP NOW! Between me and Anakin there's NOTHING and if there were something i would try to do my best to nip it in the bud" Padmè replied,but after she looked again in the garden, in the point where Anakin was sitting...

...well, I've finally updatated this chapter !thx very much for your reviews!;)

by the way...I'm looking for a "transalator"...I need someone who reads my stories and tell me if there are mistakes.. if u' re interested, plz, leave a reviews or send me a pm!


End file.
